Phosis T'Kar
of the 2nd Fellowship]] Phosis T'Kar was the Captain of the 2nd Fellowship of the Thousand Sons Space Marine Legion during the latter days of the Great Crusade and the beginning of the Horus Heresy in the late 30th and early 31st Millennia. As one of the most powerful telekines of the XV Legion, he served as the Magister Templi of its Raptora Cult. Phosis T'Kar met his ultimate fate during the Burning of Prospero, when the Space Wolves Legion, accompanied by elements of the Legio Custodes and Sisters of Silence, punished the Thousand Sons Primarch Magnus the Red for his blatant violation of the decree of the Council of Nikaea forbidding the use of psychic powers and sorcery. History Phosis T'Kar was born on the world of Prospero, and joined the ranks of the XV Legion, newly renamed the Thousand Sons, after they were reunited with their lost gene-sire. He was a member of one of the earliest intakes of potential Neophytes. His early career as an Astartes is not well known, for when he first appeared in recorded history he was attached to the Luna Wolves Legion during their xenocidal camapaign against the alien Keylekid. As part of their training, all Captains of a Thousand Sons Fellowship (equivalent to the Legion formation of Chapter) undertook a secondment to another Space Marine Legion to learn its ways and further the Thousand Sons' understanding of the galaxy and pursuit of knowledge. Phosis T'Kar fought alongside the vaunted Luna Wolves Legion, and never tired of regaling his brothers with tales of meeting their Primarch Horus Lupercal, or boasting of his close friendship with the XVI Legion's Mournival; Captains Hastur Sejanus, "Little Horus" Aximand, Tarik Torgaddon and First Captain Ezekyle Abaddon, Horus' closest advisors. The Great Crusade By the close of the Great Crusade T'Kar had already risen to the esteemed rank of Captain of the 2nd Fellowship and served as the Magister Templi of the Raptora Cult. The members of the Raptora Cult were gifted practitioners of the psychic discipline called telekinesis, and were known as telekines. In battle, a Raptora Cult member was formidable and could psychically fling physical objects at their enemies or rip their enemies' apart through the application of immense telekinetic power drawn from the Immaterium. When used defensively, telekines could generate barriers of invisible kinetic force known as "Kine-Shields" to block physical attacks on themselves or others. Aghoru Campaign Phosis T'Kar took part in the Imperial Compliance action of the world of Aghoru (officially codified in Imperial records as 28-16). This action was carried out by units of the Thousand Sons Legion who managed to achieve Compliance through simple diplomacy without bloodshed and was thus considered a great success. Secondary combat operations were carried out against apparent Warp denizen infestation (beings known to the local population as "Elohim") within the subterranean passages of a titanic peak that stood taller than Olympic Mons on Mars. The Thousand Sons forces were further enhanced by a small unit drawn from the Space Wolves Legion during this operation. At the height of these combat operations, the joint-Astartes forces faced off against a pair of unidentified Chaos-corrupted xenos combat walkers similar to Titans. In an incredible, awe-inspiring display of his powerful psychic abilities, the Crimson King faced off against one of the Titans alone and managed to cause its torso to explode, shattering its outer shell like brittle china. The pendulous form of the once-elegant war machine toppled to the rocky ground far below. As the smoke of the mighty construct's death parted, a keening roar built from within the depths of the ashen clouds, a wail of sorrow and anger entwined. The counterpart to the defeated war machine now faced the exhausted Primarch. The corrupted Titan's Lance arm slid around, the barrel aimed squarely at Magnus, and everyone who bore witness could see that the enormous power the Primarch had wielded had cost him dearly. When the Titan fired its primary weapon, Magnus was enveloped by the heat of a million stars, and no matter that he was one of twenty towering pinnacles of gene-wrought superhuman warriors, even he could not survive such an attack. Enraged at what they had perceived as the death of their gene-sire, both the Thousand Sons and the Space Wolves valiantly charged the mighty war machine. As the seething fire began to fade, the Astartes charge faltered at the sight before them -- a vitrified bowl of a crater spread out at the mighty war engine's clawed feet, yet at its centre was a sight that lifted their hearts and filled them with awe. A shimmering dome of golden-hued energy rippled in the heat haze, and within it, two armoured figures. Atop a crooked pillar of rock at the heart of the crater, all that had survived the Titan's fire, were Phosis T'kar and Magnus the Red. The Captain of the 2nd Fellowship was bent almost double, his arms raised to his shoulders like Atlas Telamon of Old Earth's ancient myths, the rebellious titan doomed to bear the celestial sphere upon his shoulders for all eternity. His fellow Thousand Sons had no idea that T'Kar was so strong, though the superb effort had nearly killed him. His life was only saved through the superb mastery of biomancy wielded by Hathor Maat, Captain of the 3rd Fellowship and Magister Templi of the Pavoni Cult. Ark Reach Cluster Campaign The Ark Reach Cluster had been discovered by the Word Bearers Legion's 47th Expeditionary Fleet; it was a group of binary stars occupied by a number of belligerent human planetary empires that rejected the Imperium's offer to become part of the Emperor's growing demesne. This Imperial Compliance action of the Great Crusade was carried out through the combined efforts of the Thousand Sons working in concert with elements from the Space Wolves and the Word Bearers Legions. The first four star systems fell to the Word Bearers and Space Wolves. But the fifth and sixth proved more difficult, especially on the world of Helios, the cardinal world of the Avenian Empire. The Avenians were graceful and fine-boned, their facial features sharp and angular, like the mountains in which they lived. Their bodies appeared weak and fragile, but that was a lie. Autopsies had discovered bones that were flexible and strong, and their armour was augmented with fibre-bundle muscles not dissimilar to those within Astartes Power Armour. Ark Reach Secundus was the Imperial Cartographe designation for this world, a convenient label that began the process of assimilation before envoys were even despatched or shots fired in anger. Its people called it Heliosa, but the Imperial Army had another name for it, a name synonymous with the razor-beaked killers that were the bane of soldiers forced to assault the aerie fortresses. They called it Shrike. The Thousand Sons soon proved to be instrumental in breaking open the defences of the Ark Reach Cluster, their additional weight of force tipping the balance of war in favour of the Imperium. While the Word Bearers quelled the civilian population of outlying mountain cities, the Thousand Sons cleared a path for the Space Wolves to deliver the deathblow to the heart of the Avenian Empire. Only the settlement of Phoenix Crag remained and the world would be brought into successful Compliance. The Primarchs had met the previous evening to discuss how best to assault Phoenix Crag, Leman Russ and Lorgar were both eager to utterly eradicate the city, though for very different reasons. Russ simply because it stood against him, Lorgar because its ignorance of the Emperor offended him. It would be hard to imagine three more different brothers: Russ with the bestial mask he thought fooled everyone with its bellicose savagery, and Lorgar with his altogether subtler mask that hid a face even Magnus could not fully discern. They had spoken long into the night, each of his brothers vying for the upper hand. Phoenix Crag would not be like the other mountain cities of Heliosa, its records destroyed, its artefacts smashed and its importance forgotten. Magnus would save the history of this isolated outpost of humanity, and reclaim its place in the grand pageant of human endeavour. This world had survived the nightmare of Old Night, and deserved no less. The following day both the Thousand Sons and Space Wolves Legions, each lead by their prospective Primarch, assaulted the final bastion of resistance. Phosis T'Kar and his 2nd Fellowship bludgeoned their way straight through the middle of the enemy brigades they encountered, smashing their strongholds with barrages of aetheric force while advancing under the protection of invisible mantlets of pure thought. Leman Russ and his 1st Great Company had dropped directly onto the silver mountain's highest peak, extinguishing its eternal flame and toppling the symbols of rulership. The hearthguard of the Phoenix Court valiantly opposed the surging, unstoppable force of the Space Wolves, but they had been torn to scraps and hurled from the mountaintop. The defeated Avenian kings offered terms of surrender, but Leman Russ was deaf to such pleas. He had sworn words of doom upon his Legion's Grand Annulus, and the Wolf King would never break an oath for something as trivial as mercy. The Space Wolves tore down through the mountain, an unstoppable force of nature, their blades and bolts gutting the defenders' ranks like a butcher with a fresh carcass. Nothing was left in their wake, the mountain city a work of art vandalised by thoughtless brutality and wanton savagery. Behind the warriors of Russ was only death, and before them was their next target for destruction: the Great Library of the Phoenix Crag, where Magnus the Red and Phosis T'Kar's 2nd Fellowship stood in ordered ranks. Finally, the Space Wolves rampage was halted. Enraged at what he perceived as his brother's betrayal, the Wolf King let forth with a howl of pure rage, cold jagged and merciless. It was the rage of a hunter's fury denied. The force of psychic might was too powerful for any normal mind, and killed many battle-brothers within the ranks of the Thousand Sons. This psychic shockwave killed almost every Athanaean in the 2nd Fellowship, and most of the ones that weren't killed outright were reduced to drooling lackwits. The Great Company of Amlodhi Skarssen charged the implacable and immovable bulwark formed by the Thousand Sons, their charge unstoppable, elemental power. Enraged by his feral brother's shortsightedness, Magnus was more than willing to kill every last Space Wolf in order to preserve the knowledge within the Phoenix Crag. For though the Thousand Sons had not started this fight, they would more than be happy to finish it. Chief Librarian Ahriman tried to talk some sense into his gene-sire, before the situation spun out of control. The fighting only ceased when Hastar, an Astartes of the 1st Fellowship, underwent the cursed "flesh-change" during the battle. Ahriman and one of his fellow Captains fought to hold Hastar's body down, but the changes wracking his body were as apocalyptic as they were catastrophic. With the gurgle of wet meat and the crack of malformed bones, Hastar's body was suddenly upright, though any semblance of limbs was impossible to pick out in his erupting flesh. Swelling bulk and crackling energy patterns writhed across his flesh, and his screams turned to bubbling gibbers of maniacal laughter. The Thousand Sons scattered from Hastar's terrible new form, horrified and terrified in equal measure. This was their greatest fear returned to haunt them, a horror from their past long thought buried. A dreadful, wracking sickness quickly seized all the other Thousand Sons present and their innards began to rebel against their fixed shapes, their entire bodies trembling with desire for new form. A surging wave of power erupted as Magnus the Red stepped towards the hideously transformed Hastar. Unchecked energy had destroyed the warrior of the Pavoni, but it empowered Magnus. The creature Hastar had become reached out to Magnus, as though to embrace him, and the Primarch opened his arms to receive him with forgiveness and mercy. But before the Crimson King could help his stricken son, a thunderous bang sounded and Hastar's body exploded as a single, explosive round detonated within his chest. This was one of the first ever recorded acts of violence of an Astartes killing another and the first known time a member of the Thousand Sons Legion was killed by a member of the Space Wolves Legion. Only through the timely intervention of Lorgar did the two Primarchs not come to blows. This act of calculated brutality was the first wedge to be driven between Leman Russ and Magnus the Red. Triumph of Ullanor Four solar months after the collapse of resistance on Shrike, word came that the last text of the Phoenix Crag library had been copied into the archive stacks of the Photep. A day later, the 28th Expeditionary Fleet broke orbit, and Magnus the Red gave the order to make best speed for an isolated shoal of spatial debris in the galactic east of the Ark Reach. The various shipmasters of the 28th Expedition queried the coordinates, as they were far from the calculated system jump point, but Magnus’ order was confirmed. This region of space would allow their vessels a calmer entry to the Great Ocean, and only when the fleet had reached this newly declared jump point did Magnus reveal their ultimate destination. The 28th Expedition had been summoned to the Ullanor System, and excitement spread through the fleet at the prospect of joining the war against the Greenskin. More thrilling was the prospect of joining forces with the Emperor Himself, who fought in the forefront of the Ullanor Crusade, smiting the savage foe alongside Horus Lupercal. Hopes of glory to be earned and battles to be fought were dashed, only to be replaced by awe, as it became known that the campaign was already over. The war against the Greenskins of Ullanor had been projected to last for standard years, decades even. The Emperor's summons was not in the name of war, but of victory. The Thousand Sons were to stand with many of their brother Legions in a Great Triumph honouring the Emperor's victory, a spectacle the likes of which the galaxy would never see again. Under Magnus' expert direction, the fleet Navigators plotted a razor's course for the Ullanor System. Fourteen Space Marine Legions had answered the Emperor's summons, a 100,000 of the greatest warriors in all human history, and nine of the Primarchs were in attendance, the rest too scattered by the demands of the Crusade to reach Ullanor in time. Eight million soldiers of the Imperial Army had come, and a dizzying plethora of banners, battle flags, trophy standards and icon poles were rammed into the ground in the centre of each armed camp. They stood proud alongside thousands of armoured vehicles and hundreds of Titans of the Legio Titanicus. Towering above the mortal soldiers, the treads of the mighty battle engines were like a city of steel on the march. The Thousand Sons were amongst the last Legion forces to make planetfall. The entire continent sweltered like a blacksmith's forge, the hammer of history ready to beat the soft metal of existence into its new form. Only an event of galaxy-changing magnitude could warrant such a spectacle. Only the greatest being in the galaxy could inspire such devotion. This was to be a gathering like no other. Horus was to be given the new honour of an Imperial title above and beyond any that had been bestowed before; a title, it could be said, that would forever carry the echo of his name. After declaring Horus as Imperial Warmaster and the new supreme commander of the Great Crusade, the Emperor, to the shock of those assembled, announced his own intention to return to Terra to pursue a secret project intended to benefit all Mankind. After more than 200 standard years of hard conflict by the early 31st Millennium, over two million human-settled worlds across the Milky Way Galaxy had been reclaimed by the Emperor in the name of the Imperium of Man. Beside Him stood the Primarch Horus, who had fought alongside the Emperor for the early part of the Great Crusade as His only rediscovered son and primary military commander, glorying in the singular attentions of his father. The long wars had forged a strong bond between them, and they were truly father and son. But now the Emperor had to consolidate His newborn Imperium, and undertake the next phase of His Grand Plan for humanity. At this announcement there was much shock and outrage. Many of the other Primarchs did not understand why the Emperor was leaving them to fight the enemies of Mankind alone and, worse still, why Horus should be raised as the first amongst equals. The situation only grew worse when the Emperor announced that He would be creating a civilian administrative bureaucracy known as the Council of Terra that was comprised of Imperial bureaucrats and nobles to carry out the day-to-day governmental affairs of the Imperium, replacing the direct rule of the Emperor while He was engaged in his secret Imperial Webway Project. The Council of Terra would implement and administer the new galaxy-wide tax of resources and manpower called the Imperial Tithe and other matters of day-to-day law in the burgeoning Imperium of Man. The Primarchs would be relegated to a primarily military role as the Imperium's most preeminent commanders. Many of the Primarchs, including Horus, were deeply disturbed that their father would make them subject to normal men and women who had never shed blood in the establishment or expansion of the Imperium and that he would remove them from the political positions of rule to which they believed they were entitled. The Emperor had sought to create a civilian bureaucracy for the Imperium precisely because he wanted regular human beings to learn to govern themselves once more and not become beholden to a permanent, genetically-enhanced ruling class. The Chaos Gods would ultimately use the Primarchs' resentment as one of the all-too-human weaknesses they could exploit to corrupt half their number. Council of Nikaea As the Great Crusade progressed, some of the Primarchs voiced their dissent that so-called "psyker" Astartes were allowed to exist and be a part of the Emperor's righteous Great Crusade. Rumours and condemnations began to spread about the Thousand Sons Legion amongst the other Expeditionary Fleets. The most vocal of these detractors were the Primarchs of the Death Guard, Imperial Fists and Raven Guard Legions. The majority of the Astartes of the XV Legion had been afflicted by the rampant genetic mutation within their ranks early in their existence. Those that still remained unafflicted had seen their psychic abilities increase dramatically in power level. Soon the Thousands Sons' detractors raised their objections to the Emperor Himself, calling for the XV Legion's disbandment and for the Legion to be expunged from Imperial records like the II and XI Legions. The Emperor was also displeased by the Thousand Sons' dabblings in manipulating the corrupting powers of the Warp and later forbid the use of sorcery by either Magnus the Red or the members of his Legion after an Imperial Conclave was called on the world of Nikaea to deal with the question of psykers. When a consensus emerged among the Council of Nikaea's participants that psykers and their powers represented a potential danger to the people of the Imperium, the Emperor's edicts were that in the interest of unity, no one was to be censured for prior actions involving the use of psychic abilities. However, the future use of psychic abilities by the Imperium's military forces was banned (except the use of Astropaths, Navigators, and very strictly sanctioned and controlled psykers who were authorised to carry out Imperial business, like the Sisters of Silence). All Astartes Legion Librarians were to be disbanded, and their members returned to conventional combat duty. In effect, Magnus and the Thousand Sons were banned from practicing "sorcery" or using the psychic abilities and knowledge they so coveted. Horus Heresy T'Kar did not attend the Council of Nikaea, having returned to Prospero following the successful conclusion of the Ark Reach campaign. He would not leave it again in his lifetime. Following the Emperor's proclamation of his Decree Absolute, forbidding the use of sorcery, the bulk of the Thousand Sons returned to their homeworld as well. Though they had been ordered by the Emperor to cease and desist all psychic activities and dabbling in the occult, the Crimson King continued with his forbidden studies of the Warp. Magnus was keeping a monstrous secret from his captains while he worked feverishly and alone in his private library and the vaults beneath the Prosperine capital city of Tizca. Amon and Ankhu Anen, Guardian of the Great Library of Prospero and member of the Corvidae Cult, had shared Ahriman's knowledge that something was wrong, but even their combined power was unable to pierce the veils of the future to see what so concerned their Primarch. Gathering the members of the Rehati within his private sanctum, Magnus revealed to his sons that he had foreseen a terrifying vision of the Warmaster Horus falling from grace and dragging the burgeoning Imperium of Man into a war more terrible than any of them could imagine -- an Age of Darkness that had been prophesied tens of thousands of standard years before by the ancient Aegyptos of Old Terra. Though he did not exactly know the means by which Horus would fall, all he could perceive from his vision is that something primordial and corrupt would take root in his soul. Magnus had foreseen that the Luna Wolves Legion would soon be making war on a moon of Davin, and the fates were conspiring to fell Horus with a weapon of dreadful sentience. In his weakened and blinded state, the enemies of all life would make their move to ensnare his warrior heart. Without the intervention of the Thousand Sons, they would succeed and split the galaxy asunder. The works that Magnus had Amon researching since the Council of Nikaea held the key to Horus Lupercal's salvation. With the help of his Fellowship Captains, Magnus projected himself across the Warp and attempt to shield his brother from his enemies. Unfortunately, the Primarch failed and Horus' soul was corrupted by the Ruinous Powers. Burning of Prospero defend their homeworld of Prospero]] When Magnus the Red learned of Horus' betrayal of the Imperium and his decision to give his loyalty to the Dark Gods, he used his own psychic abilities to get a message to the Imperial Palace on Terra by directly contacting the Emperor mind-to-mind, though this ruptured the Palace's considerable psychic defenses and killed thousands of people whose minds were unable to handle Magnus' potent psychic call. But the Emperor refused to believe that His favorite son Horus would ever betray His trust and so He assumed that it was Magnus who had been corrupted by the Chaos Gods since he was once again using the sorcerous powers that had been banned by the Council of Nikaea. Believing that Magnus sought to sow dissension in the Imperium to serve his masters in the Warp, the Emperor ordered the Space Wolves Legion to go to Prospero and bring back Magnus to Terra, so he could give account for his actions. But this was not to be, as the corrupted Warmaster Horus had intercepted the Emperor's communique with Russ' Legion and subtly manipulated their orders. Instead of just arresting the offending Primarch Magnus for his transgressions and bringing him back to the Emperor for censure and punishment for breaking his oath never to use his psychic powers again, Horus changed their orders to read that the Space Wolves were to assault the Thousand Sons' homeworld of Prospero. Magnus had psychically foreseen the Loyalist Space Marines' attack on Prospero, which was eventually carried out by the Space Wolves Legion, elements of the Emperor's Legio Custodes, and millions of Imperial Army troops, all assisted by the Sisters of Silence acting as psychic "blanks" in order to nullify the Thousand Sons' psychic abilities. Magnus had finally understood, after his forced psychic entry into the Hall of the Golden Throne and his direct mental communication with the Emperor, that he had been manipulated by Tzeentch, with whom he had apparently unknowingly consorted with while desperately looking for a way to stop the emergence of the psychic mutations that were threatening to destroy his Legion. In an act of repentance and sacrifice, and to show his father that he and his Legion were loyal to the end, he did not warn the defenders of the planet or his Legion of the coming Imperial attack; on the contrary, he imposed a psychic veil on the planet so the Thousand Sons would have no clue of the impending assault. He also dispersed the Thousand Sons' Legion fleet far away from Prospero. He knew that Tzeentch wanted the Thousand Sons and Space Wolves to slaughter each other, and he wanted to stop these plans, even if it meant the sacrifice of his Legion and homeworld. Therefore, the Space Wolves' attack on the Thousand Sons' homeworld of Prospero came as a complete surprise. Because there was no warning, the invading fleet translated from the Warp into realspace practically on top of the planet, and quickly destroyed its orbital defences, initiating the great campaign of the Horus Heresy known as the Fall of Prospero to Imperial historians. Establishing a beachhead in the spaceport area, the Space Wolves began slaughtering thousands of Prosperines, burning everything in sight. Yet the Thousand Sons' rank-and-file did not share Magnus' acceptance of defeat and punishment, so they took up arms against the Loyalist invaders. T'Kar was one of the first of the XV Legion's Fellowship Captains to advocate fighting back against the invading Space Wolves, despite their Primarch's pleas to accept their fate. When Ahzek Ahriman assumed command of the XV Legion in the Primarch's absence, he proposed a plan of fierce resistance to those that would dare invade their homeworld. T'Kar immediately offered his support to the First Captain. The Thousand Sons managed to hold Tizca (the only surviving city on the planet) for a period of time before they were eventually pushed back. Among the warriors of Fenris were warriors in gold and red. They carried long spears with ebony hafts and shimmering blades. Phosis T'Kar grinned at the thought of matching his strength against the warriors of the Legio Custodes, but over the course of the battle, he became vaguely disgusted that the Custodians were not particularly difficult to kill. Phosis T'Kar laughed to see his Legion unleashed, with no constraints to its full potential and no faint-hearts complaining because they could kill the enemies of the Imperium better than anyone else with their psychic powers. ]] When faced by the null-maidens of the Sisters of Silence, T'Kar quickly realised the psychic dampening affect they had upon his Battle-Brothers and the overall tide of the battle. T'Kar switched tactics, relying on his training as an Astartes and utilising his Bolter in a sniper capacity. He then had his Tutelary Utipa deploy as his invisible spotter, which enabled T'Kar to take out several null maidens with multiple well-placed, long-range Bolter shots. With the psychic Blanks dead, the Thousand Sons within T'Kar's vicinity were able to fight with clinical detachment, every warrior having achieved the lower Enumerations to better focus their skills. This only offered a temporary reprieve, for soon the enormous majesty of the Wolf King and a coterie of gold-armoured Custodes giants led by their commander Constantin Valdor, strode through the battle lines towards them. The Thousand Sons soon fell back towards the Pyramid of Photep, their last refuge on Tizca. The best and bravest of the Legion, all that survived to sell their lives in sight of their Primarch, went with their First Captain towards the bronze gates that led inside. Scores of Thousand Sons died in the opening minutes of the Wolf King's attack, his fury unstoppable and his power immeasurable. Clad in the finest battle-plate and armed with a Frostblade that clove warriors in two with single strokes, his fury was that of a pack hunter who knows his brothers are with him. Though Phosis T'Kar could see no more of the hateful Sisters of Silence, he knew they were there, for his powers were weakening, bleeding from his hands like ink from a splintered quill. The Custodes slew with powerful strokes of their Guardian Spears, hewing armour and flesh with efficient strokes that hit with precisely the force required to do the job of killing. Phosis T'Kar felt his Tutelary's impotent rage as its power was leeched away. He drew ever more deeply on his own reserves of psychic power, feeding them with the very essence of his soul, turning his emotions outwards as he and his men fought for their very survival. Phosis T'Kar focused on nothing save the monstrously powerful form of Leman Russ as he slaughtered the Thousand Sons without a care for the priceless repositories of knowledge and experience that he was snuffing out with every blow. Seeing no other possible choice, T'Kar summoned the reserves of his power and led his coven into the mass of grey-clad warriors of Fenris and the golden-armoured Custodes. Utilising his heqa staff and Bolt Pistol, his arm swept up and down like a piston, smashing though armour and shattering bone with a strength he had never known. His body seethed with power, but his every iota of attention was fixed on his prey. The enemy fell back from him in horror, unable to match his power. He hurled warriors aside like straw, battering them into the ground with waves of thought until they were little more than smears of gore on the marble. The power flowing through him was incredible. At last Phosis T'Kar hammered his way through to the golden warriors surrounding Russ and laughed as he saw their terror of him. The Custodes leader, Valdor, turned to face him, and Phosis T'Kar relished the look of disgusted hatred he saw. Looking upon the former noble countenance of the corrupted Astartes, T'Kar's flesh was a riot of form and function, its every organ and limb reshaped by the madness of the "flesh-change". He had not noticed the changes wrought upon his body until that moment. His flesh was no longer his to call his own. Utipa's presence filled him, its hateful relish and patient malice unlocking the rampant potential locked in his genetic makeup. A wild and untamed transformative power that had lain dormant and contained within him was now given a free rein, unleashing nearly two centuries of change in as many minutes. In Valdor's eyes, Phosis T'Kar saw what he and the Legion had become, and knew then that this fate had always been theirs. Valdor came at him with his Guardian Spear aimed at his heart, and Phosis T'Kar finally understood why his Primarch had chosen not to fight. T'Kar willingly dropped his guard and Valdor impaled his hearts, his death a welcome relief. Appearance & Personality Phosis T'Kar was described as having a shaved head and sporting a distinctive scar that ran from the crown of his head to the back of his neck. A tense and choleric warrior, he was more than aware that as one of the most powerful telekines within the XV Legion, he was often arrogant about his abilities. At times he had a very difficult time balancing his humours, his emotions boiling just beneath the surface. He could be quite brusque and unsubtle when he was angry. Chief Librarian Ahzek Ahriman could often recognise Phosis T'Kar's urge for violence. In his detached state, Ahriman wondered why he always called Phosis T'Kar his "fellow" and never his "friend". Powers & Abilities Phosis T'Kar was of the most powerful telekines within the entirety of the Thousand Sons Legion. As the Magister Templi of the Raptora Cult, Phosis T'Kar was able to utilise his abilities to apply immense telekinetic powers to lift heavy objects, psychically fling physical objects at his enemies or rip their bodies apart through the application of immense telekinetic power drawn from the Immaterium. He could also subtly manipulate his abilities to perform such mundane tasks as telekinetically disassembling, cleaning and reassembling a Bolter. Like all members of the Raptora, he often utilised his formidable telekinetic abilities to generate powerful barriers of invisible kinetic force known as "kine-shields" to block physical attacks on himself or others. During the Imperial Compliance action on the world of Aghoru, Phosis T'Kar demonstrated the limits of his powers by generating a kine-shield of such immense power that it proved impenetrable to weapons fire from a Chaos-corrupted xenos Titan, though the strain of producing such a powerful kine-shield drained him to the point of death. He was only saved through the careful ministrations of Hathor Maat, Captain of the 3rd Fellowship and Magister Templi of the Pavoni Cult. Like all his Fellowship Captains, Phosis T'Kar was attended upon by a psychic Tutelary (or Familiar). To those without Warpsight, Tutelaries were invisible, but to the Thousand Sons with power they were bright visions of exquisite beauty. Tutelaries were simply fragments of the Primordial Creator (Chaos) given form and function by those with the power to bend them to their will. Phosis was attended by the Tutelary known as Utipa, a bullish entity of formless energy who was as bellicose as his master. Legacy One thousand years after T'Kar's death, a Thousand Sons Traitor Legion's vessel was named in his honour. The Phosis T'kar was a specially designed spacecraft that housed a massive Plasma Cannon that solely focused on providing orbital bombardment of any planet. The Phosis T'Kar '' took part in the First Battle of the Fang in the early 32nd Millennium. Its fate following the battle is currently unknown. Sources *''The Horus Heresy: Collected Visions, pp. 91, 236 *''A Thousand Sons'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill, pp. 9-11, 15, 18-20, 22-23, 27-29, 42, 49-50, 52, 57-59, 62, 65-66, 71-72, 75, 89-91, 95, 103, 106-109, 113, 122, 126-127, 175-177, 199-200, 227-228, 233-235, 238, 239-241, 244-245, 249-250 *''Battle of the Fang'' (Novel) by Chris Wright, pp. 121-122 es:Phosis T'Kar Category:P Category:T Category:Characters Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Characters Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:History Category:Imperial History Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Thousand Sons